Heir to the Heir
by AppalachianPreistessofHectate
Summary: First in my fanfic series, umm rating is soo just in case though my characters are real people and therefore swear. An ancient evil, older than the Attrox has shown up. Better summary on my little fanfic profile thingie. Will Chris be Catty's redemption?
1. Prologue

Ok this goes for this whole fic: AllI own is the new Papa Roach CD, a can of Dr. Pepper, and some reeses cups... oh and my precious OC's and plot bunny

Prologue

A fallen goddess closed her eyes and tried to block out all events of the last few months, to no avail. Blue eyes of her best friend, dead and glassy forever wide in innocent shock stared at her in her nightmares, Joined by the refrain of words spoken by the only one who should have had to understand "What has been done can be undone. Tu es dea, fillia luna premiera" and the haunted emerald gaze that belonged to the speaker. None of this, however was as painful as the latest "What have you done?" Her ex-lover asked as he took their child from her. Forever. None of them understood. This was her destiny.

ps R & R plz. So I'll know what I'm doing wrong and (If any thing) what I'm doing right.


	2. Chapter1

Christina sighed and waited impatiently at the Movie theatre entrance for her friend Jassy to show up, because Jassy lived in her own little world. Complete with it's own time zone. So she started to turn on her Walkman, when a voice interrupted her reverie.

"Hiya, Chris, sorry I'm late. Ballet class got held over because of the coming recital…" Jassy noticed the shock in her friend's sky blue gaze. "WHAT?" she asked.

"Jas, you're only 5 minutes late. What's wrong?" stated Chris. Jassy this close to on time meant something was wrong. Or else the end of the world was coming…

"Chris, the School of Dance is like right across the street even I can't get lost in that bit of space-so I'm on time" said Jassy with a slightly self-mocking smile.

"Are you sure?" asked Chris with a smirk. Jassy did not have a good sense of direction.

In response Jassy maturely stuck her tongue out at her best friend, her emerald eyes laughing. They hit the movie, a nice violent action movie complete with vampires, sex and a bloodbath.

"Jas, whatcha wanna do now?" asked Chris, who didn't want to go home. She wasn't quite ready for the scene she'd be facing when she got home.

Jas understood what she didn't say "We cannot go to my place either, Chris, my family is home. It is only like 11 o'clock if ya want to like head to Savannah and hit the new Goth club."

Chris sighed "But Savannah is 3 hours away…. I could fix the time, or…"

"I could fly us. Which means we can actually be there, stay till late and then you can get us time to sleep after" finished Jassy. One of the secrets that bound them so close, was that they were both different. They each had several powers that were not normal or supernatural. Chris had never told anyone but Jassy of her gift. They were both Wiccan, and both considered the talents simply gifts from the Goddess.

The two walked into a deserted alley. Jassy reached over and hugged Chris, turning them into a dark, misty, purple shadow and flying them to the alley beside the Blooded Garden. People stared when they walked in, like always. Chris had decided it was the shocking contrast the two friends made. Chris was 5'9, thin and angular with board straight, waist length, blonde hair with honey colored highlights and a dark suntan. Chris was dressed in a silky black tank top with gray jeans and silver chains with crosses and skulls on them. She also wore black nail polish and combat boots. Around her neck was the ever-present pendant she had worn as long as she could remember. A black onyx inlaid with the silver engraving of a fiery phoenix on a black leather thong. Jassy was 5'2 with shoulder length dark wavy hair with gold and scarlet highlights, curvy as her friend was angular and had moon-pale skin. She wore a silver sarong, emerald velour tank top and emerald green platform sandals. She, too wore a pendant constantly but hers was a dark purple jade with a garnet washed inlaid wave depicted on it.

The Blooded Garden was smoky, dark, and filled with mysterious music. It also has a black marble dance floor, and was lit by faux black candles that burned with green, red, and violet flames. Jassy headed to the dance floor and begin to move sensuously to the beat. Chris headed to the quiet back corner where people sat in chairs and on rugs near a fireplace that burned a dark blue. There in the shadows people read poetry and bared the pain of their souls, and the anguish of their minds. Chris was starting to read the first stanza of her composition, Suicide of a Rose, when everything disappeared.

Chris found herself surrounded by black nothingness, and sitting on, and being supported by the same black nothingness. She couldn't hear anything. _Ok, when I find the bastard who put something in my drink, I am going to make the son of a bitch wish he/she was dead. That is, if I survive this trip, _she thought angrily.

Soft laughter reached her ears. "You are not tripping, Lei, nor are you hallucinating. I have eased your mind into its subconscious state so that I could speak with you. It has been so long, I have missed you"

"WHO THE FUCK IS LEI!" shouted Chris "AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TO ME! AND WHLE I'MASKING THE DAMN QUESTIONS WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

The woman smiled sadly "You are Lei. I am here because I want to help fix the mistake I made 15 years ago. To answer the other question, I am your mother"

ps R & R plz. So I'll know what I'm doing wrong and (If any thing) what I'm doing right.


	3. Chapter 3

Well one review……Yayyy…..some one likes my plot bunny…… so I'll add more.

Once again I own nothing but a Plot Bunny and a few OC's

"MOTHER!" Chris's blue eyes flashed "Mistake? Do you mind giving an explanation! And a name would be nice because I am sure as hell NOT calling you mom!"

"I am Catty. I was a Daughter of the Moon when I was about your age, however I went to the side of my father who was a follower of the Attrox the power sworn to destroy hope and the daughters of the moon"

Chris sneered "Not that I know what ANY of that is but sounds like I finally meet my mother who not only abandoned me but turned traitor as well...That's so my fucking luck"

Catty visibly winced. "I NEVER abandoned you, your father took you from me in an effort to protect you from what I had become and I'm back now on the side of Selene, who allowed me to become a guardian spirit so I may help you stop the Unspeakable from happening"

Chris glared at her "That was about as explanatory and helpful as a Sphinx's riddle. Are you trying to confuse me?"

"You will understand in time Lei but for now this is all I should tell you" with that the woman faded.

"My name is not Lei" said Chris and suddenly she was back in reality and looking up into the concerned green eyes of her best friend.

"You were unconscious and in distress. Do you need a doctor?" asked Jassy.

"I'm fine," said Chris sitting up not questioning how her empathetic friend knew she had been upset.

Jasmine helped her up and the two left the club together. Chris was deep in thought the entire way home and didn't notice the strange looks Jassy kept giving her. She knew Jasmine wanted to know what was bothering her. She also knew that though Jassy could look into her mind and find out she wouldn't do so, in fact Chris knew Jasmine wouldn't even press her to tell what had happened unless Jassy was real worried.

Chris tossed and turned restlessly in her bed after rewinding time so that she and Jassy were in bed at ten o'clock. Finally Chris fell into a fitful sleep only to awaken suddenly covered in sweat and shivering uncontrollably. She sat up in bed and glanced at her clock, which flashed 3 am. _The hour of lost souls._ The thought came to her mind unbidden. _Jassy was that you, cause it was NOT funny. _She whispered mentally.

A moment passed and then she heard her friend's reply: _Was what me? Chris, are ya ok? You seem a bit freaked. _Chris noted how alert Jas sounded and how worried.

_I'm fine Jassy. I just thought I heard something but I hadn't left a dream entirely I guess. Why are you up anyway?_

_I woke up at three am as if from a major nightmare I can't remember._

Chris's blood ran cold, _You woke up at 3?_

_Yes, why? Chris what are you not telling me?_

Chris felt her fear turn to her favorite defense, anger. _None of your goddamned business Jasmine! _She snapped, closing her mind to her friend. Chris suspected Jas could breach her barriers but she didn't believe she would.

"That was not very nice," said a voice.

Chris jumped off her bed and into a fighting stance opposite the woman who had spoken.

"Catty! What the fuck are you doing here? And how did you get in here? I have wards up protecting my room!"

Catty spoke calmly "The wards are to protect you from any who would harm you, Lei, to prevent their entry. I am no danger to you and am allowed to pass."

I am here because I wanted you to meet your father… we didn't get to finish our chat earlier due to your friend interrupting."


	4. AN

Hi, it's me! Annoying little AN for y'all. I now have a bad guy name but if anybody has a suggestion for a collective name for Chris, Angel, Jas, and Kay.

By the way the bad guys are the Order of Yfel


	5. Paint Runs in the Blood

Chris's heart sped up…meet her father. How many times had she dreamt about that? As the thought crossed her mind a man stepped from the shadows.

"Hi, Chris," said the man.

Chris met the blue eyes under the shaggy hair. "You called me Chris…."

"Your mother told me that's what you like to be called." Her father's eyes wondered to the canvas on which she had just started. He smiled when he saw it "You paint?"

Chris nodded hesitantly. "I have more pictures in the basement. I like to paint places I go and the people I meet" Her art was a safe subject. It was something she could share with them.

"Sure. We'd both love to see your art," said her father.

"Kyle shouldn't we explain more to her?" asked Catty.

"That can wait till later why don't we spend some time getting to know each other before we tell her the whole story" Kyle spoke softly.

Chris shot Kyle a grateful look and led both of her…parents to the basement where she kept all her art.

She motioned for them to be quiet and walked carefully as to not wake her guardians if they were home.

When she turned on the light she could feel her parents wonder and awe of her work. Pride that they liked her works Slipped into her heart but she was quick to dismiss it; they abandoned me she reminded herself I shouldn't care what they think.

"You've been here?" Kyle asked stopping in front of a picture of a small village in Pagan Ireland.

"Yes," Chris said simply.

Catty looked at her "You can time travel then?" she asked.

"Yes, I can do other things too."

"Like what?" asked Catty, ignoring the look Kyle gave her.

Chris didn't answer at first. She turned out the light and looked at the candles spaced around the room. One by one they caught fire. She closed her eyes and drew a picture in her mind and opened them and the flame was a portrait of her parents. She laughed and put the fire out. And turned the light back on. Catty had wondered into the portrait of Jasmine Chris had painted a few months ago for class.

"What do you call this one?" Catty asked.

The portrait showed Jasmine in a sheer dark blue purple robe with silver trimming, her hair unbound and standing in the sea, with the dark moon behind her.

"Dark Goddess of the Sea" responded Catty.

"The girl is in a lot of time travel pictures, is she a friend?" asked Kyle.

"More of a sister" snapped Chris. "I'm going to have to know you a lot better before you get information on my friends from me"

"We mean her no harm but you are right we have a story to tell"

R&R btw I'm thinking of the girls being called Daughters of the Elements….plz tell me what you think! I'll have more up this weekend


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry it has taken me so terribly long to post. I have been really ill. I have severe anemia and it got out of control. I haven't been able to sit at a computer and do much until recently…forgive? I am so sorry to those who actually read and reviewed and like my story.

After the tale Chris was shocked and happy. Her parents did love her, but one thing stuck in her mind…."What about Jassy?"

Catty's voice was not unkind "What about her?"

"She has all the powers you say these followers and Attrox have but she is NOT evil….she is one of the most empathic and compassionate people I know!" Chris's voice rose in panic.

"Shhhh….calm down. She might be something else entirely. However, it would be best if you didn't mention this to her. There's no need to endanger her if she isn't in this fight."

Chris looked at her "Problem, Jassy is an incredible powerful telepath and she is an empathy she will know I am keeping something from her."

Kyle's voice was gentle "It may bother her, but it will protect her."

Catty took her hand "Do you want to come live with us?" she asked.

Chris closed her eyes "I'll have to think about it"


	7. The End

OK last chapter in this one, but as aforesaid this shall be an entire series, and this was just the beginning introductory book:)

Chris tossed and turned all night long before finally giving up all hope of actual sleep. Jassy had been concerned about her all week and she could tell her best was considering the thought that she might be in serious danger. Chris also knew that Jassy was scared that Chris had betrayed her, turned her back on her as so many before had. The thought of facing her best friend was exhausting, she needed to find out more and she needed a vacation. Using the stone Catty and Kyle had given her Chris called her parents to her and told them of her decision, she could always go back in time and fix it, should this prove to be a bad idea.  
Fine


End file.
